Mix And Match
by Marialine
Summary: After a nightmare and a huge break-up, the couples of the turtles and their counterparts get into a huge mix-up. Who will be paired up with who? How will each break-up trigger each turtle? Mostly Swift X Mikey and the other new ship. Related to E. Mikey's Adventures.
1. Nightmares And Weirdness

**_E. Mikey's POV_**

 _" MIKEY!"_

I ran around the ruins of his castle, fear building around my body as I turned my head around again and again. My clothes were torn with my delicate cape filled with rips and holes. My crown was in my belt, broken as the gems were missing from it's holes.

 _" Help!"_

I froze and turned to see my enemy holding my remaining wife in his claws. Supremo's golden eyes were confident and his white fangs shining before he ripped the golden-skinned humanoid wolf into millions of bloody pieces. I stood there in front of him, my mind occupied in so much fear that I dropped my immortality blade.

" _No_ …" those were the last words I was able to speak out before I became silent at the gruesome sight.

Supremo finally finished and dropped the dead body on the floor then turned back to me.

" **_You are defeated now, Michelangelo_** ," he grinned." _**You have no family. No more, no less!**_ "

I froze, threatened by my foe's voice before screaming when he pounced to attack.

 _" AAAAAH!!!"_

 ** _MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_**

I screamed as I jumped out of bed, cold sweat dropping from my head and skin. I held my aching head with my eyes still wider than a pair of saucers.

 _Was that all a dream?_

I rubbed my sweat off and noticed that I had been crying. I sighed and looked down, trying to wipe off the tears but the memory made them keep on coming back.

 _Why? After more than a thousand years, why does Supremo's last attack on the Elemental Kingdom and the death of my last wife Gina Moon haunt me now? Right now?_

I panted a few times and was about to head back to sleep when my door flung open. I looked up to see Reg. Leo and Reg. Mikey run in.

" E. Mikey!" they shut the door and ran over to sit down beside me.

" You okay?" Reg. Mikey comforted me.

" Y-Yeah," I stuttered, sighing as I looked back down." Just had a, you know, nightmare,"

" What about?" Reg. Leo asked as he rubbed my shell.

 _Ah, I like it when Reg. Leo acts like my big brother Leo. He comforts me through tough times and, even if I am older by a thousand years, I love acting like a little brother to him and Reg. Donnie and Reg. Raph._

" Well," I explained." I was back in the battlefield I was in 500 years ago in my dimension. Supremo was there too. Right in front of me. He killed my last wife and tried to kill me when I woke up,"

" That's scary!" Reg. Mikey cried out, tugging on my shirt.

I chuckled, looking down at him with a small smile.

 _If Reg. Leo, Reg. Raph and Reg. Donnie are like my big brothers then Reg. Mikey is like the little brother I never had._

" Well, it's alright," I turned to see Reg. Leo smiling down at me so I smiled back." That was 500 years ago so you don't have to worry about it,"

I sighed again, looking back down sadly." It's not Supremo. It's Gina that struck me. It-It has been many years since I had a queen. Or at least someone to call love. I don't want a girl, though. Not anymore,"

" Woah, really?" Reg. Mikey looked at me, amazed." You're bi?"

" Yeah," I nodded." I am but being dominant is tiring. I want to be the submissive one to someone manly and dominant. Like you, Reg. Mikey, with Swift and you, Reg. Leo, with Rebel,"

Reg. Mikey flushed and Reg. Leo flinched uncomfortably.

 _Wait, what?_

" I-I guess you're right," Reg. Mikey said with a deep blush." Being with Swift is the greatest,"

Reg. Leo mumbled some curse words before smiling at me in a discomforting way.

" Um, yeah," he looked away." It is a good feeling,"

I looked at him skeptically but he already stood up and patted my head before walking away and out of my room. I turned to Reg. Mikey, who gave me an I-Don't-Know-What's-Wrong-With-Him-Either look before giving me a hug then he followed behind Reg. Leo, closing the door. I sighed and laid back down on my bed.

 _What's up with Reg. Leo? What's the matter between him and Rebel?_

I sighed again and closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep.

 _Why? Rebel. How did he get stuck in my head all of a sudden?_

During the first time we met, he didn't like me. Like at all. He was always so protective of Leo from my spells that he was always suspicious of me. But then, he was actually pretty responsible. I mean, he is a good cook and we both are starting to be friends. Good friends, that's for sure.

I blushed at the thoughts but shook them off before getting some sleep.

 _He's with Leo anyway…_


	2. Leo's Rejections, E Mikey's New Crush

**_Narrator's POV_**

A few days after the nightmare, E. Mikey felt a little strange whenever he was nearby either Leo or Rebel.

Whenever Rebel visited and showed his love to his boyfriend, Leo seemed to be always distant from him. He barely payed attention to his punk lover and was always focused on his phone, much to the disappointed of Rebel.

One day, Rebel came to the lair with a bouquet of blue roses to give to Leo. He hid it behind his back and entered the lair with a smile with Swift, who had some marigolds for Mikey. He spotted E. Mikey sitting next to Mikey and suddenly smiled wider but shook it off and placed back his normal smile.

" Hey, E. Mikey," he greeted.

E. Mikey turned and his eyes widened to see Rebel. Mikey also turned around and smiled widely, running off to hug his boyfriend.

" SWIFTIE-BEAR!!!" he cried out happily.

" Hey, babe~" Swift grinned before holding out the marigolds in front of the younger turtle." Picked these out for ya~"

" Aww! I love marigolds! Thank you, Swift!"

Swift smiled and blushed before kissing his cheek. E. Mikey gagged, feeling sickly jealous at the sight so he ignored them and turned to Rebel.

" So, what are you doing here, Rebel?" he asked then saw the blue roses behind the punk's back and groaned." Gonna give those to Leo, aren't ya?"

Rebel blushed and nodded before saying," Have you seen him, E. Mikey?"

E. Mikey shrugged." Yeah, I have. At the dojo. Training, as usual,"

" Thanks! I'll be back,"

As soon as Rebel left, E. Mikey sighed and was continuing to read his book of ' _Elements Of Power And Crystals_ ' when a familiar voice spoke up.

" Hey, E. Mikey?"

Without turning his head, he rolled his eyes to Mikey and Swift.

" What do you two want?" he asked, his eyes rolling back to the thick pages of the book.

" You seemed a little upset when my younger brother asked where Leo was," Swift pointed out.

" Uh, no I wasn't," E. Mikey lied but the couple weren't falling for it.

" Yeah you were," Mikey looked a little hurt." Dude, your lying and it's a lot obvious than it looks. Besides, you kinda looked sick of me and Swift having a moment there,"

E. Mikey sighed." You know why, Reg. Mikey. It's been a few days but you know why,"

Mikey nodded, understanding almost immediately, much to the shock of the blue clad punk.

" Uh, what's going on?" Swift asked at once." I-I feel lost,"

" E. Mikey had a nightmare," Mikey blurted out." It was all about…"

E. Mikey covered Mikey's mouth and growled.

" Reg. Mikey," he slowly said." I will let you tell anyone that I had a nightmare. But. If you tell what the nightmare is about then there'll be big trouble. Got it?"

Mikey nodded and E. Mikey let go off his mouth then returned to his reading. There was a moment of silence before Mikey spoke up again.

" Hey, E. Mikey?"

" Yeah?" E. Mikey didn't turn but still replied.

" Is there something going on between you and Leo? You seemed to be mad and cold when you two are together,"

E. Mikey shook his head." I just feel that he's doing something bad. It's like my werewolf senses. I can sniff if someone had done something right and/or wrong,"

" What could Leo have done wrong?" Swift asked, confused all over again." Isn't he the ' _good boy_ ' in the family?"

" Well, never mind that," Mikey shrugged off the issue." If there isn't something between you and Leo then is there something between you and Rebel?"

He sounded like he was mocking his counterpart. E. Mikey's cheeks turned pink as he jumped, caught off guard with the question but shook his head almost like he was denying a thought he had recently thought off.

" Oh really now?" Swift smirked at the embarrassed turtle." I can barely believe it,"

E. Mikey growled, turning red even more before glaring at the two.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Leo was practicing his katas and was in full concentration when a voice interrupted him.

" LEO!!!~"

He groaned and turned to see his boyfriend run to him.

" What is it, Rebel?" he grumbled, gritting his teeth as he folded his arms.

Rebel smiled widely before holding out the bouquet of roses. Leo let out another groan as he grabbed the bouquet then threw it on the floor.

" Blue roses? Really?" he seemed really pissed." Rebel, for the last few times, I _love_ lilies, morning glories and blue tulips! Not blue roses!"

Rebel was taken back, trembling as he picked up the roses." But, babe, I just thought that maybe I could change things up, ya know?"

" No, I don't know!" Leo raised his voice higher." I hate roses! You should know better! We've been together for 2 freakin' years already and you still don't know the kind of flowers I like?!"

" It's not that, blueberry! It's just that…"

" No excuses! Leave! Return when you actually get me something I liked for the past years!"

Discontented by his lover's behavior, Rebel sighed and looked down before taking his leave, still holding the bouquet of roses while tearing up. As he walked to the kitchen, Mikey, E. Mikey and Swift noticed him and ran to him to make sure he was okay. When they got to the kitchen, the bouquet was on the table and Rebel was wiping his tears while drinking water.

" Hey, Reb," Swift walked up to his younger brother." How are you doing?"

" Not good," Rebel sniffled his tears." Leo just yelled at me for trying to give him roses. He said he hated roses after tossing them on the ground,"

" Yikes! That must've been an experience," Mikey shivered, biting his bottom lip.

" It is. I've never seen Leo so angry at me. I've done nothing wrong, have I?"

" Of course not!" Swift wrapped a brotherly arm around him." It's Leo who's stressed. Give him time,"

Rebel shrugged." I guess but what am I gonna do with these roses? I love them but I don't have much of a green thumb,"

" You do," the blue clad punk mocked, chuckling." but not on plants,"

The red clad punk rolled his eyes, sarcastically laughing at his older brother's joke.

" Ha ha. Very funny but I'm serious here. What am I gonna do with these roses?!"

" Just give it to E. Mikey," Mikey suggested." He loves flowers. He has a garden here and he'll make it grow more roses!"

E. Mikey slightly blushed while Rebel flushed red and gulped.

" I-It may look wrong, though…"

" Unless you don't mind throwing it in the garbage, that is,"

Rebel shook his head and gave the bouquet to E. Mikey." Here. Keep it and make sure it lives,"

" Oh, it will," E. Mikey growled at the less amount of trust Rebel had for him for the flowers as he took the bouquet.

He started to caress the petals while the couple still comforted the depressed punk.

" Don't you worry about that excuse-for-a-counterpart of mine, Rebel," Swift assured him." If he ever yells at you again, tell me and I'll defend ya,"

" Me too! Me too!" Mikey jumped up and down." He might be my brother but he still has no right to yell like that,"

Rebel smiled." Thanks, guys. I appreciate it but I don't feel like he loves me anymore,"

" He does!" Swift opposed." He still refers to you as a boyfriend so of course he loves you!"

" Besides," E. Mikey had made a pretty flower crown out of some of the blue roses and placed it on Rebel's head." you're doing lots of efforts to get his attention so why shouldn't he love you?"

Rebel blushed at the crown but still sighed sadly." There are so many reasons,"

" And what are those?"

" Firstly, I'm a big jerk. Secondly, my food aren't as good-tasting as before. And third, I'm ugly,"

E. Mikey flinched uncomfortably at the last part." Why would you say that? We're all mutant turtles!"

Rebel sighed again." Well, I'm the only one here with one eye gold and the other eye green so why shouldn't I be labeled ugly?!"

" You aren't ugly!" E. Mikey grabbed his shirt and pulled the punk close, his intense baby blue eyes gazing at the punk's surprised gold-and-green ones." You are special. It's rare to see creatures like you and that's good. You are one of the finest ones in all of the multiverse! Remember that, okay?"

Rebel turned red at the shimmery diamond orbs staring down at him as he nodded. E. Mikey smiled then blushed when he realized what he was doing so he let go of Rebel's shirt and walked out of the kitchen without another word. Swift and Mikey had noticed both turtles' reactions and smirked.

" Hey, what's wrong, Rebel?" the punk in blue teased." You've never seen E. Mikey defending before?"

" He defends when it's the right thing," Mikey pointed out, smiling.

" Uh…okay…" Rebel stuttered, his face still red as his mind started to think strangely about E. Mikey.

 _'What?! Why am I starting to think such things?!'_ he growled at himself internally. _'I'm with Leo! I have to remember that! E. Mikey's just a friend. Just. A. Friend…'_

He shook his head and walked out of the lair with crown of roses still on his head. Swift and Mikey watched him leave and shrugged before grabbing the bouquet and running out to find E. Mikey.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was lunch time and the punks were at their boyfriends' place to eat since Splinter was in Japan with Karai and Shini.

Swift and Mikey were happily feeding each other, Raph and Ghost kept on eating awkwardly, Donnie and MC were talking nonstop while Rebel and Leo didn't make any contact. They weren't even sitting next to each other and E. Mikey was feeling awkward sitting in between them.

Afterwards, MC and Donnie left for the lab and Ghost and Raph went to the dojo to spar, leaving Swift and Mikey to make out with Rebel, Leo and E. Mikey still sitting down on their chairs. E. Mikey felt the tension between the lovers so he knew what to do.

He stood up and said," Well, I'll just go and wash the dishes. Don't mind me,"

He grabbed the plates and utensils then walked off to the sink, whistling a happy tune. Rebel took a deep breath before moving closer to Leo with a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

" Here, baby cakes," he said with a smile." Milk chocolate. Your favorite kind, right?"

" No, they aren't," Leo gritted his teeth before grabbing the heart-shaped box and throwing it to the floor, making E. Mikey yelp.

He closed the tap and turned his head to see an enraged Leo and a frightened Rebel.

" Rebel, are you okay?!" the blue clad turtle sounded more angry than worried." We have been together for _so_ long! How can you forget everything that you know about me?! I hate milk chocolate! I _love_ dark chocolate! Dark!"

" B-But, Leo, I-I-I…"

" Oh, you-you-you-you. You what?! Huh?! You don't know me anymore, do you, Rebel?! Answer me!"

Rebel trembled, not knowing what to say as Leo stomped out of the kitchen. The red clad punk sighed in defeat and placed his face in both of his hands then he burst into tears. E. Mikey picked up the heart-shaped box and walked to Rebel.

" Rebel?"

The said punk turned his head and the elemental gasped to see the shimmery eyes he loved to see red and filled with tears. He frowned in pity and rubbed the shell of the crying turtle. Rebel slightly blushed but still kept on crying. Swift and Mikey heard the outburst and saw Rebel crying so they went over to help comfort the punk.

" Hey, hey," Swift soothed his younger brother." calm down,"

" Yeah, dude," Mikey tried his best to calm down the brother of his boyfriend." It's okay,"

" NO, IT'S NOT!!!" Rebel cried out, trying to sound angry but it ended up sounding like he was really depressed." LEO HATES ME! HE'LL NEVER LOVE ME AGAIN! NO ONE WILL! EVER!!!"

Rebel ran off, crying his sadness out, leaving the three in dismay.

" I can't believe it!" E. Mikey sighed, placing the chocolates in the fridge and grabbing a dirty kitchen knife to clean.

" I know, right?!" Swift was pissed as hell." I've never seen Rebel so upset before!"

" Yeah!" Mikey was discouraged in staying positive." Even we can't cheer him up!"

" Reg. Leo's such a big jerk to Rebel!" E. Mikey grabbed the sponge and roughly rubbed the dirt off the knife as he spoke." Even after everything he'd done for him!"

He scraped faster and faster, much to the surprise of the couple.

" Hey, you okay, E. Mikey?" Mikey asked his counterpart.

" Yeah, you look more outraged than pissed," Swift pointed out before smirking." Are you starting to fall for my brother? Is that why you're getting defending of him?"

" No! He's my friend!" E. Mikey was scratching the knife with the sponge now." I'm protective of him cause a turtle like him doesn't deserve to be treated that way! Not after everything he's been doing for and giving to Reg. Leo!"

" Are you sure?" Mikey was starting to see what his boyfriend was seeing." Are you sure you're not getting a crush on Rebel?"

" YES," E. Mikey raised the knife, the blade facing down as he turned to the two." I AM 100% SURE THAT I AM NOT CRUSHING ON—OWW!"

As he spoke, he accidentally stabbed his free hand, making him drop the bloody knife and hold his injured one. Mikey and Swift panicked but when they tried to run to him to make sure he was alright, E. Mikey raised his unharmed hand to stop them.

" NO!" he cried out, holding his bleeding hand again." I-I can heal this all by myself,"

He flicked his free hand in the air but as he did, the others began to speak again.

" Dude, I think you are starting to fall for Rebel," Mikey teased but in a sorta serious voice." It's kinda obvious already,"

" I'm not falling for anyone, especially not Rebel!" E. Mikey snapped." If I was, I would have Mortalio, a disease/condition that if an immortal elemental would fall in love for a mortal yet the said mortal loves someone else, the elemental would start to become less immortal and would die sooner or later,"

" How would you know if you do have Mortalio?" Swift wondered.

" Well, for starters, I'd know that I have Mortalio if I get sliced or stabbed by a simple blade and it hurt,"

" Like what happened a few seconds ago?" Mikey started to get suspicious.

E. Mikey growled." That was a total accident. There are other signs to observe, though,"

" And what are those?" Swift was getting interested with the topic.

" The second thing is that no matter how much I try, I can't heal my wound. Just like now since I'm trying so hard…to heal…this…"

E. Mikey's eyes widened then he turned his head to see his injured hand still bleeding while the hand trying to heal it was doing no effect to the wound. Mikey gasped and Swift smirked.

" Knew it."

" Uh oh." E. Mikey trembled." I-I-I have a crush on Rebel! AAAH!!!"

He ran off to his room, screaming, slamming the door and locking it behind him. Mikey and Swift looked at each other and chuckled.

 _" He's so dead to Leo…"_


	3. Confessions And Arguments

Later that day, after the Street Punks left, E. Mikey never went out of his room. He never showed up for snacks and when they went to his room to ask how he was, there was no response.

During training, all of the turtles showed up at the dojo, except for E. Mikey.

" Where is he?" Leo seemed to be pissed and worried." He should be here, shouldn't he?"

" Hey, Mikey," Raph turned to his little brother." you and Swift were the last ones in the kitchen. Do you know what happened?"

Mikey nodded but said," I know but it's personal for him so I promised not to say a word,"

" Ugh. Great."

" H-Hey, guys,"

The four turned to see E. Mikey enter the dojo sheepishly, hiding one of his hands behind his shell while his other hand held his other shoulder.

" E. Mikey!" Donnie ran over to help him out." Are you okay?!"

" Y-Yeah…" E. Mikey gulped.

" I don't believe it." Leo growled, gritting his teeth." E. Mikey, you never miss snacks and when we go to your room, you always respond to us. And for pete's sake, why are you hiding your hand?!"

" Um, n-nothing…"

" You're lying again!"

Leo stomped over and grabbed the hand that E. Mikey was hiding then they all gasped to see it wrapped tightly with bandages.

" Um, I can explain…"

" EXPLAIN! NOW!"

E. Mikey glared at Leo." You don't gave to be so demanding, Reg. Leo,"

" I'm not! I'm just…ugh! _Anata wa totemo_ _meiwaku na!_ **(You're so annoying!)** "

" Woah, woah!" Raph backed up from his big brother." Watch it, Leo! Don't go Japanese on us!"

" Besides, if I tell you the reason behind this," E. Mikey said." _Anata wa watashi_ _ga_ _kirai masu._ **(You will hate me.)** "

Mikey gasped." Wait, you speak Japanese too?!"

" I'm your counterpart, stupid. I know what you know. And much more,"

" Well, aren't you gonna tell them what's going on?"

E. Mikey sighed and looked down, ashamed." Well, Reg. Leo, Reg. Raph, Reg. Donnie, I-I accidentally stunned myself because I-I have Mortalio,"

" What?" Donnie was now both confused and curious." What's that?"

" It's a disease/condition that if an immortal elemental would fall in love for a mortal yet the said mortal loves someone else, the elemental would start to become less immortal and would die sooner or later,"

" Wow," Raph chuckled." Isn't that heartbreaking,"

E. Mikey pouted." Very funny, Reg. Raph,"

" Anyway, who do you have crush on, E. Mikey?" Leo wondered, now as curious as Donnie.

E. Mikey flushed, looking down again before fiddling with his fingers.

" Um, well, uh…"

Mikey grinned widely." Just tell them, E. Mikey. Tell them!"

E. Mikey glared at his younger counterpart." You're not helping, Reg. Mikey!"

" But you've got to tell them or else they'll know it soon!"

E. Mikey turned to Leo, Raph and Donnie, who looked at the two with curiosity and suspicion. He sighed and bit his bottom lip, placing his hands behind his shell before twiddling with his hands again.

" I-I-I have a crush on, uh," he gulped then muttered in a whisper-like manner."…Rebel,"

" WHAT??!" Raph and Donnie were both taken back while Leo just stared at him, speechless.

E. Mikey placed his hands on top of his head, his face redder than before. It took a few minutes for him to gain the strength to place back his hands and look up but the moment he did, he was met with a painful slap.

From who? None other than Rebel's so-called boyfriend; Leo.

E. Mikey touched his cheek, making him flinch in pain then looked at the blue clad leader with fear and anger.

" W-What was that for?!" he cried out at the blue clad ninja.

" You have a crush on my freakin boyfriend, E. Mikey!" Leo yelled, growling." Why shouldn't I get mad at you?!"

" Your boyfriend?! Excuse me, Mr. Fearless Leader but as I recall about what happened in the kitchen a few hours ago was that you snapped at Rebel because of a stupid mistake!"

" It was a big mistake, E. Mikey! He knows me so much but he acts as if he doesn't!"

" That is no excuse for yelling at him as if there's no tomorrow!"

" Shut up! That's my business and he's my boyfriend!"

" **YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE HIM ANYMORE!!!** "

Leo froze, his eyes widening before trembling as if he had been caught.

E. Mikey folded his arms and huffed." I knew it. You were cheating on him for seven months already!"

" Leo!" Donnie yelled, shocked.

" Why would you that to my counterpart?!" Raph scolded his big brother.

" Oh come on, Raph!" Leo rolled his eyes." Rebel's a big, stupid jerk who looks possessed as hell,"

" How dare you?!" E. Mikey's eyes glowed red in rage." **Rebel is caring and loyal. You're the one who's a big jerk!** "

" I'm telling Swift to tell Rebel about you're treachery!" Mikey tried to hold in the tears as he ran out of the dojo.

Leo rolled his eyes and walked out then he went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

" I can't believe Leo would do such a thing," Donnie muttered.

" I'm telling Master Splinter about all this," E. Mikey snapped before stomping out.


	4. Break-Ups, Scolds And Help

" LEO DID WHAT??!"

Rebel looked like he was going to lose it as he gripped tight to his mask tails angrily.

" Do I have to tell you again, Rebel?!" Swift rolled his eyes at his brother." Leo had been cheating on you for seven months!"

" Who?! HE'S BEEN CHEATING ON ME FOR WHO?!"

" Meh, I don't know. Mikey didn't say…"

Almost at once, Rebel ran out of their apartment, ripping the door open and stomping towards the lair, his double-colored eyes fuming in rage. Raph, Donnie and Mikey were just in the living room, watching TV so they were shocked to see Rebel while E. Mikey was so busy reading his book again that he didn't notice the mad punk.

Well, he did but he didn't react as bad as the other turtles did.

" Where Is Leo?!" Rebel roared, clenching his fists." WHERE IS THAT CHEATING LITTLE SLUT?!"

" Upstairs. In his room," E. Mikey replied, calm as ever.

Rebel nodded then shouted at the top of his lungs," HAMATO LEONARDO!!!"

A few moments later, Leo came down to the living room, his head hanging down while Splinter walked down behind him with a strict expression.

" Rebel, I think it is best if you leave so that we may got to the dojo to talk in peace," the old rat calmly said but the punk wouldn't hear the end of it.

" No way, Splinter! Leo and I will have a very long talk about what he did to me!" Rebel cried out, making Leo look up.

" We don't need to," the blue clad leader huffed, folding his arms and turning his head." We're already through,"

" W-Which means…"

Impatient, Leo slapped Rebel and yelled," WE'RE THROUGH AND THAT'S ALL!!!"

" LEONARDO!" Splinter scolded, smacking the back of his eldest son's head." YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A COMPLETE MONTH! NO MORE, NO LESS!"

Leo huffed again before turning his head away and stomping off to his room again, slamming the door shut behind him. Splinter turned to his other sons and growled.

" Since you three were in your own relationships without my knowing, you three will be grounded for two weeks!"

" Hai, sensei," Raph, Donnie and Mikey hung their heads in shame.

Rebel's cheek was red because of the slap while his eyes were wide as he sat down on the couch, making E. Mikey hug him in comfort as Splinter dragged his other sons to the dojo for extra training to go with their punishment.

" You okay, Reb?" E. Mikey asked, rubbing the red clad punk's shell.

" N-No." Rebel sniffed his tears in but that didn't stop them from falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks." L-Leo and I are through and he hates me. Am I that bad? I know that I'm a punk and all but is that really how terrible I am in romance?"

E. Mikey sighed." Of course not, Rebel. It's Reg. Leo who needs to be asked if he's terrible or not cause to me, I can say that he's horrible and you were loyal,"

" R-Really?" Rebel slightly blushed." Are you serious?"

" Really. And I am serious,"

Rebel smiled and pulled E. Mikey into a hug." Thanks, E. Mikey. You're a great friend!"

The last word stabbed E. Mikey through his plastron and into his heart but he hid the pain with a wide, fake smile. Rebel felt his heart warm up and felt like he could hug E. Mikey forever but then Leo came to his mind again, making him sigh and pull away.

" I-I should get going," he said as he stood up.

" Okay," E. Mikey sighed." but if you need any help on getting over your heartbreak, I'm right here. The others will be too busy in their punishment, anyway,"

Rebel chuckled." Thanks, E. Mikey. I really appreciate it,"

" Anytime. See ya around, Reb,"

" See ya around, pal," Rebel headed out of the lair entrance.

As soon as he got back to his family's apartment, he avoided his brothers and headed towards his room, slamming the door shut.

Meanwhile, after he watched his friend leave, E. Mikey let out a flinch from the word 'pal' before heading to his room, slamming his bedroom door shut.


	5. Meeting The Night Monsters

Days passed and the turtles were still grounded. E. Mikey was the only one allowed to go on patrol.

One day, while he as he went on his night patrol, his attention went from the roofs to the Punks' apartment, where he saw Ghost, MC and Swift comforting Rebel in the living room.

E. Mikey sighed, wishing that he was in there with them; comforting Rebel and trying to make him feel better from the heartbreak or at least tell him how he feels to let the alien sensation and the heavy feeling in his heart go away but he just couldn't. Not yet. He was too afraid to try.

He knew Rebel was still fresh from the heartbreak so he knew better than to let his feelings in. He just wanted to be there for his 'friend' even if it kills him and he knew that sooner or later, it will.

His Mortalio was getting worse every day. His lime green skin was turning pale and white, the baby blue in his eyes were fading and turning grey and, after the last body scan he did on himself, his heart was literally starting to crack into two. The crack was still small yet it was fragile. Each day, however, the crack was getting bigger and longer.

Leo started to hate him, ignoring and avoiding the elemental turtle as if he didn't exist at all whilst Raph, Donnie and Mikey were trying to help him with his Mortalio, giving him the advice to come clean with his feelings but he wouldn't take them.

Even so, no one was noticing that E. Mikey was dying, his body and his condition killing him from inside and out. He didn't care if nobody cared to notice. He wanted to die unnoticed anyway.

Weeks later, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were finally lifted from their punishment so they went on patrol while Splinter went to Karai's lair to visit his daughter, leaving E. Mikey in charge inside the lair to keep a close eye on Leo.

E. Mikey, as usual, was in the living room, reading a book from his bookshelf while Leo was training in the dojo, still mad at his little brother's counterpart for getting him caught and grounded as he practiced his katas. Afterwards, he sighed and went to the living room, growling at the sight of E. Mikey before turning away to the lair entrance.

" And where are you going?"

Leo's eyes widened before angrily turning to E. Mikey, who didn't look up at him but it was already obvious that he knew that he was trying to escape. He growled at him again.

" Out. To my new and loving boyfriend," he replied coldly.

" Without me?" E. Mikey looked up with a chuckle." That's so hurtful…"

" Shut up." Leo snapped." I haven't seen him and/or made contact with him for two weeks already! He's worried sick!"

" But I have to keep a very close eye on you, Reg. Leo. So if you go out, I'm coming with you,"

Leo was taken back." What? No way! You are not coming with me!"

" No choice. Splinter's orders,"

" But you'll embarrass me! And you'll tell…"

" I won't. As long as I'm with you and no trouble will occur, I won't tell Splinter. Promise."

Leo groaned, rolling his eyes before turning away." Ugh, fine! But don't you try to tell my dark secrets!"

" I won't. Well, I'll try not to but I most possibly won't,"

The two turtles headed out and Leo lead the two of them to an abandoned warehouse, where they heard fighting noises from inside.

" So," he started." we met these creatures long before we met you but a year after we met the Street Punks so they know me and my brothers and we know them. Don't think they're weird, got it?"

E. Mikey rolled his eyes." Reg. Leo, I'm an elemental turtle king who is bisexual and who has a crush on your ex with a deadly condition that cannot be easily healed. Please tell me if there's something weirder than that,"

" Well, I see your point…"

Leo took a deep breath before leading E. Mikey inside the warehouse. E. Mikey gasped, his fading baby blue eyes widening at the sight.

Sparring in front of them were four more turtles, monstrous counterparts of the original turtles.

Leo's counterpart was a turtle-werecat with a ball of yarn made of steel as a weapon. Raph's other self was a turtle-werewolf with two metal bones with blades on top as weapons. Donnie's counterpart was a turtle and was partly a vampire, who uses his sharp claws as his weapons. Mikey's other self looked like a regular turtle with an orange-and-black katana but he was wearing a black suit and he had a glowing red amulet around his neck, which E. Mikey easily knew was a multi monster amulet so he knew that he and Mikey's counterpart was a multi monster.

" Holy Chalupa…" was all E. Mikey could say as Donnie's counterpart overheard him and stopped sparring then turned to Leo.

" Leo?" he sounded surprised.

" Shady-bear!" Leo ran to his boyfriend's arms." Sorry for not calling ahead, Shadow! I-I've been grounded and…I-I…"

Shadow shook his head and kissed Leo's forehead." Well, that seems like a reasonable explanation so it's okay, Leo,"

E. Mikey snapped out from his trance and folded his arms, raising an eye brow at the blue clad ninja turtle hugging the turtle-vampire, who looked back with a bad feeling in his heart and head and gave an angry glare. Shadow pulled away from the hug and looked Leo right in his royal blue eyes.

" Leo, who's that?" he asked, glaring at E. Mikey more.

Leo turned around to glare at E. Mikey too before turning back and replying," That's another Mikey counterpart from another dimension; Elemental Michelangelo but we just call him E. Mikey,"

" Oh, really now? But why did you bring here?"

" Sorry, Shady but Master Splinter grounded me for a month for cheating on Rebel and having a secret relationship with you so E. Mikey's my 'babysitter' while sensei's out in Karai's place,"

" Well," E. Mikey chuckled." really, compared to me, you are nothing but a young baby,"

Shadow narrowed his eyes at E. Mikey and growled." No one asked you to say anything so shut up!"

" I would love to but I aim to displease all I see before me,"

" Yeah, I could tell." Shadow grumbled." You're displeasing me already,"

E. Mikey smiled." Good. Then my reputation won't be—"

" Canon Ball!"

Suddenly, Leo's turtle-werecat counterpart pounced at E. Mikey with a wide smile, sitting on all fours as he looked down at the elemental turtle.

" HELLO!~" he greeted." I'M HUNTER! What's your name?"

" Elemental Michelangelo." E. Mikey rolled his eyes." Call me E. Mikey. Nice to meet you, Hunter."

" REALLY?! IT'S NICE TO MEET ME?!"

" Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?"

Hunter frowned and got off of the elemental turtle. E. Mikey brushed off some dust from his pants as he stood up. Hunter sulked, walking to the back of his vampire brother on all fours as he looked down and meowed sadly. Shadow glared at the elemental.

" Hey!" he snapped." Why did you do that?!"

" Do what?" E. Mikey raised an eye brow at the turtle-vampire, acting innocent." What did I do?"

" Don't act innocent!" Leo also got mad at him." You just insulted Hunter!"

" I have no idea what you're talking about, Reg. Leo,"

" You told Hunter that you sarcastically said that it was nice to meet him! That's what you did!"

" So? It was nice. Well, before he knocked me over,"

" I'm sorry," Hunter apologized with another sad meow." I didn't see you until the last minute,"

" Sure, you didn't. Sure…"

" I didn't! Honest!"

" ENOUGH!" Shadow roared before turning his head to glare at E. Mikey again." If you ever try to insult any of my brothers, or my lover, ever again, I will attack you and drink your blood!"

" I'm partly a vampire, Shadow, so no need for that," E. Mikey folded his arms again and shrugged.

Shadow growled and hugged Leo protectively. Hunter looked up at the elemental turtle with sad, kitty eyes but E. Mikey didn't give a damn to care. Raph and Mikey's monster counterparts caught their attention before turning and walking to them.

" Hey, hey," the turtle-werewolf sounded calm and flirty as he wrapped an arm around E. Mikey's shoulders." Calm down, ya'll. It was probably a misunderstanding,"

He turned to E. Mikey with flirty eyes, wiggling eyebrows and a devilish smirk." Hey there, cutie~ My name is Nightfall, Nightfall Lilypad but you can call me Nightfall~ And what's your name, sweetheart?~"

E. Mikey shuddered and knew exactly what Nightfall was doing but stayed as calm as he could.

" Hello, Nightfall," he grumbled with a straight face." I'm Elemental Michelangelo but you can call me E. Mikey. I'm single and bisexual but I'm not really looking for anyone plus I already have a crush,"

Nightfall frowned but shrugged and pulled away." Meh, your loss, adorable~ But if your crush doesn't like ya back, I'm right here~"

E. Mikey shuddered again and Shadow, Leo and Hunter nearly barfed as Mikey's multi monster counterpart walked towards the group with his hands on his hips.

" Nightfall," he growled." how many times will mom and I have tell you to stop flirting? You look and sound like a damn creep!"

Nightfall shrugged." I don't care what you and mom think, Multi. I am who I am and that's that so I'll do whatever I want."

Multi sighed at his older brother's behavior and response before turning to E. Mikey with a small smile.

" Hello, E. Mikey," he greeted, both magical and powerful turtles shaking hands." I'm Multi, yours and Mikey's counterpart,"

" It's a real pleasure to meet you, Multi," E. Mikey smiled back, making Hunter sigh but the elemental turtle didn't care enough to listen.

" Same here. I must say, you're the only counterpart of mine that acts just as serious as me,"

" Well, it is rare but still unique to see serious Mikeys,"

" Well, at least Multi found a match to his personality," Shadow whispered to Leo, who nodded in agreement.

" What's going on here?"

The group turned to see a white female rabbit wearing a pink, sleeveless shirt with a black belt that separated her shirt from her pink skirt. Hunter, Shadow, Nightfall, and Multi bowed their heads at her.

" Hello, mother." they all said in unison.

" Who's that?" E. Mikey whispered to Leo.

" Treasure Broken Lilypad, their mother," Leo whispered back with his arms folded." We call her Ms. Broken, though,"

" My sons," Treasure Broken Lilypad said." who is this other Michelangelo? What is he doing here, Leonardo?"

" I'm sorry for not calling ahead of my visit, Ms. Broken," Leo bowed his head too." This is Elemental Michelangelo, or E. Mikey, Multi and Michelangelo's elemental counterpart,"

Broken turned to E. Mikey and bowed in respect." It is an honor to meet an elemental. I must say that I have had experiences and help, especially with the queen,"

" Queen?" E. Mikey was confused at the words." Who queen?"

" Why, the honorable Queen Gracinangela, of course,"

" Who's she, mom?" Hunter asked, curious as he still sat on all fours like an actual cat.

Broken turned to his sons and replied," Many years ago, she helped save us from the attack of the humans that discovered us in our hideout. She erased their memories and they left us alone,"

" Woah," Nightfall grinned his malicious grin." She sounds like a hottie~"

" Nightfall!" Multi growled." You are not going to flirt with her! She is a queen!"

" And my daughter," E. Mikey pointed out, making the rest of them gasp.

" Your daughter?!" Broken was speechless." S-So you are…the mysterious king! King Hamato Michelangelo?!"

" Yes, I am," E. Mikey bowed.

" Wait," Leo was shocked." so the honorable Queen Gracinangela that Ms. Broken is telling us is Gracine?"

" Who?" Shadow placed an arm around his lover.

" Gracine is E. Mikey's eldest turtle-wolf daughter but her full name is Hamato Gracinangela,"

" Cool." Multi bowed at E. Mikey respectively." It is an honor for you to at our hideout, King Elemental Michelangelo,"

Leo rolled his eyes." More like King Cold And Heartless."

" Leonardo!" Broken gritted her teeth at the blue clad ninja turtle leader." He is a king! Give him some respect!"

" No, no," E. Mikey was calm as he flicked his hand around." It's alright, Ms. Broken. I am King Cold And Heartless,"

" You…are?" Multi raised an eye brow.

" Yeah but at least," E. Mikey sent a smirk at Leo." I'm not Emperor Jerkface, Ruler of Cheaterville,"

" WHAT?!" Leo's eyes turned solemn white as he took out both of his katanas." HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE…"

He rushed to attack E. Mikey, who shrugged and dodged the angry ninja turtle's attacks. Leo tried his hardest to stab E. Mikey but failed and fell to the ground, exhausted.

" LEO!" Shadow ran over to his boyfriend and helped him up, pulling him into a hug.

E. Mikey rolled his eyes." You really need to work on your aim, Reg. Leo. Whenever your mad, you'd always lose yourself. Give you a pair of sais and you'll be another Raphael counterpart,"

" Shut up!" Shadow defended with a low growl." I won't let you hurt Leo ever again so shut up!"

" Shadow!" Broken snapped at her turtle-vampire son." Manners!"

After a while, Leo calmed down and started to talk with his boyfriend and his monster counterpart while E. Mikey and Multi were trying to talk without Nightfall disturbing E. Mikey with his flirts. Finally, Broken took Nightfall out for a hunt so the two Mikey counterparts could talk in peace.

As they talked, Multi couldn't take his eyes off of his elemental counterpart. He could clearly see the paleness in E. Mikey's skin and eyes, worrying him as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

" Um, E. Mikey," he said." are you okay?"

" Uh, yeah?" E. Mikey was awfully confused." Why wouldn't I be?"

" Well," Multi looked down at his cup stirred his tea." you're looking really pale and your eyes aren't filled with life,"

E. Mikey shrugged." Meh, it's nothing. Just a disease but it'll be over soon,"

" I doubt it. Come," Multi placed down his cup and stood up from his seat." Let's head over to Shadow's body scanner. I want to check something,"

" WHAT?!" Shadow overheard their conversation and was worse than furious." NO ONE IS TOUCHING MY BODY SCANNER! AND I'M NOT LETTING THAT NO-GOOD TURTLE ELEMENTAL USE IT!"

" Do we…have to?" E. Mikey was unamused as he ignored the turtle-vampire's outburst.

Multi also chose to ignore his older brother's outburst." Yes. We have to. Come on now,"

E. Mikey groaned as he was dragged to and placed in the body scanner. Shadow, Leo, and Hunter watched with Nightfall and Broken, who both had just come back from their hunt, as the scanner scanned E. Mikey's body. Multi was at the computer, monitoring the scan solemnly and with a worried expression while pressing on a couple of buttons. Shadow was still mad that his own little brother was ignoring his complaints about using the scanner on E. Mikey so he went to Multi, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

" Are you done yet?" he growled.

" No," Multi shook his head." And I don't think I will be. Look at this, Shady. His pulse and heartbeat are getting weaker, his eyesight is getting dull and the cells in his skin are started to die out,"

Shadow focused on the results on the computer screen." Hmm, that is strange. It also seems like his heart has a crack. It may be a little but it looks like it's growing large. If not stopped, his heart will fail and bleed out in his system,"

" Which means…what?" Leo asked as he, Hunter, Nightfall, and Broken walked to the two younger monster hybrids.

" Which means he's dying," Multi told him." From the inside, that is,"

" What?!" Leo was taken back." But how?!"

Shadow turned to E. Mikey, who was still inside the body scanner, and asked," You wouldn't happen to have some kind of deadly, unhealed disease, would you?"

" Um, no?" E. Mikey was obviously lying.

Leo growled." Yes, you do! You have Mortalio but you never told any of us that you were dying?! Were you planning to kill yourself?!"

E. Mikey shrugged." I'm surprised you still care, Reg. Leo. I did want to die unnoticed, though,"

" OF COURSE I CARE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D THINK THAT I WON'T! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT STUPID IDEA?!"

" Well, ever since I got you caught and grounded by Master Splinter for cheating on Rebel and for having a secret relationship in the first place, you started to ignore me and hate me as hell plus the only three that seemed to care about my Mortalio were Reg. Raph, Reg. Donnie and Reg. Mikey,"

Leo fell silent with his eyes widened as he stepped back towards Shadow, who sighed and let E. Mikey out of the body scanner.

" Do your brothers know about this, E. Mikey?" Multi asked, folding his arms.

" Um, no," E. Mikey replied.

" Then you need to go and tell them,"

E. Mikey pouted." Ugh, fine. I might as well gather up the 2k12 Ninja Turtles, the Street Punks, the Elemental Turtles, and the Night Monsters to check on them. I'll get the lair set up. Reg. Leo, call the others to bring the Punks over while you Night Monsters follow us to the lair,"

" And while you do so," Broken got a bag from a nearby table and prepared to leave." I will leave for Singapore to visit my parents' grave,"

After Leo called his brothers, him, E. Mikey and the Night Monsters left the monster hideout and went back to the lair.


End file.
